


Untitled Shower One Shot

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Shot, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames shower together for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Shower One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of those "Imagine your OTP______" 
> 
> Apologizes for shaky grammar.

They had done it.

They had finally crossed that threshold of games and guessing and flirting and slept together.

It was so much better then any of the fantasies Arthur ever had. He had even stayed and cuddled for a few minutes (I.E hours) before Arthur said he had to shower. There was work to be done and a meeting to eavesdrop in on, so he had to get ready.

He pushed himself up feeling Eames' heavy arm drop off him as he made a soft lazy noise,

"Where you off to?"

"Shower,"

Eames hummed as Arthur pushed back the sheets and dozens of blankets from their hotel bed and padded off to the bathroom. He flipped the light on and let the door touch as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, passion did that to one's slicked back professional look. He had a hickey on his collarbone and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry as his fingers touched it. He stretched and yawned a little, the post coital bliss still lingering and the thought of work now seemed like...well, _work_. He turned to the shower and opened the floor to ceiling stall door with smoked glass to preserve modesty as he began to fiddle with the knobs. A fresh spray of scalding water nearly missed him and he felt the instant heat and steam coming from it. He adjusted accordingly and once he stuck his hand under the spray and felt comfortable, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He sighed, standing under the spray, his back to it as he smiled to himself, replaying the entire evening.

He and Eames had worked like normal and they flirted slightly, little teasing jabs at each other and when Arthur got some coffee, Eames went with him and they talked and he had made him laugh. After the team packed up and left, Eames stopped Arthur from leaving right away, asking if he was interested in getting some coffee. Arthur smiled a bit to himself and said, "Sure why not..." and they left.

Coffee turned into talking for hours. While they had known each other for some time, it was different in a calm, casual environment. Talking turned to flirting and flirting turned into a serious conversation about sleeping with each other. It was dirty talk, obscene whispers they exchanged and Arthur gave as good as he got. 

The coffee shop was soon a short trip to Arthur's hotel room where all that talk turned into reality. And then Eames gave as good as he got.

 

He lifted his head up, turning towards the spray, grabbing a bottle of his own shampoo (hotel shampoo, bleh) and poured a dollop into his palm. He set the bottle back down on the floor of the shower as he began to lather up. He was still smiling to himself, humming when there was a sudden gust of cold air in his hot shower. He turned and saw Eames stepping in, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower. Was I presumptuous?"

Arthur shook his head and went back to lathering his hair as Eames stepped around him and began to get wet under the spray. They switched again as Arthur washed out his hair and saw Eames reaching for the hotel shampoo.

"Don't use that."

"Why? It's just shampoo."

"It's terrible quality Eames. Have some standards."

"I do."

He grinned and Arthur cleared his throat as he turned and leaned down for his own shampoo, turning back and handing it to him. Eames thanked him and as he lathered, he looked at Arthur. It was almost awkward, but still comfortable and strangely intimate though Arthur felt no need to run and hide. He never showered with anyone before...usually it was just him. They switched again as Eames rinsed out the shampoo and then he looked at Arthur again, amusement and cheerfulness in his eyes.

"Conditioner is on your side."

Eames nodded, turning and grabbing the bottle that matched its mate as he poured some in his hand and then gave Arthur bottle. While Arthur was distracted, looking down to open it again, he felt Eames' hands in his hair. He looked back up and watched as he stepped closer, smiling still, working his fingers through his scalp and Arthur was surprised but he liked it. He laughed a little as he said,

"Really?"

"Yes, love. Really."

He worked the smooth cream through his wavy, thick hair, keeping it away from his forehead, minding his ears and letting his fingers reach the nape of his neck. It took longer then usual, but Arthur wasn't about to complain. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt so comfortable, so relaxed and when he looked back at Eames, seeing him soaking wet and naked in front of him, working conditioner through his hair, he felt just a little in love. When he was done, they switched and Arthur rinsed before returning the favor. Eames kept the smile on his face the entire time, resting his hands on Arthur's hips since he had the foresight to set the bottle back down on the shower floor. When he rinsed his head out, he smoothed back his hair, wiping off excess water from his face as he asked,

"Do you have some kind of fancy soap in your toiletries arsenal since hotel soap seems to be blasphemy?"

Arthur laughed, not only for it being called a "toiletries arsenal" but because he actually did.

"I do."

He pointed to the travel sized bottle of body wash that was the only thing that fit on the shower's tiny shelves aside from its own supplies and Eames picked it up and read the bottle. He then snapped the cap open and smelled it as he looked back at Arthur.

"Always did wonder what winter woods would smell like."

They both laughed as Arthur took the bottle first and poured some in his hand, giving it back to Eames as he worked up a lather and told him to turn around. Once he did, Arthur put his hands on his back and began to move in slow circles, hearing him moan as he nearly sunk forward. Arthur got a chance to really look at him, taking in Eames' broader size, the tattoo on the back of his shoulder blade, the array of random scars, freckles and beauty marks that dotted the landscape of his skin, gradually covered by puffs of soap as it streaked down his slick back. He kept going, down his lower back, spread out to his hips, then pausing before getting to his ass, then kept going. Eames didn't say anything, didn't even tense or flinch or look over his shoulder. Arthur finished and reapplied the body wash and asked him to turn again and he started all over again, looking down to see Eames' cock was hard again. He didn't ignore it, looking back into Eames' eyes as he gave him a mischievous little smile.

"I have to work."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Despite that, Arthur still wrapped a soapy hand around the shaft and stroked lightly, Eames putting his arms around him and kissing him. When they pulled back, Arthur licked his lips and sighed.

"I still need to finish."

"I know, petal."

Eames rinsed off and the favor was immediately returned the favor, taking his time in touching him, kissing the nape of his neck, trying not to and failing at having his erection press up against his lovely ass. Eames didn't ask him to turn around, he just put his arms around him, washing him that way as he kissed his face, Arthur turning to meet him half way as Eames kept going, working the lather down his front and reaching his rapidly hardening dick. Arthur gasped a little, feeling his hand back on him, his body shaking as he rested his hands over Eames' forearms. They kept kissing until Eames pulled back and said,

"Water's getting cold. Best to finish up."

Arthur nodded and they both rinsed off the soap and shut off the water. Arthur opened the shower door and let out a gust of steam out as he reached for the towel bar, pulling a towel off and patting his face as he began to dry himself off. Eames did the same and when they were done, each had a towel around their waist. The mirror was fogged and the billows of weak steam already began breaking up as Eames took his hand and kissed him again.

"Still have to work?"

Arthur nodded and Eames said okay as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Arthur thought about it a moment longer, then shrugged as he followed Eames to the bedroom.

He could work a little later, right now, he wanted to finish what was started in the shower.


End file.
